Just a Dream
by Wavebreeze
Summary: “I will never be able to move on, I will never be able to forget him. Everyday I am with this man I do not love I will think of him. And every time I open my eyes to another day I will remember how I am alone in this world without him.” Zelink One-shot


_JUST A DREAM_

_Created by: Wavebreeze_

I pull my white, silk gloves onto my arms, the warmth feeling strange against my cold skin. I bring my head up and stare into the mirror before me. My blue eyes lock onto each other and I dully notice the emptiness within them. The happiness and love that used to shine in them are no longer there. It as if staring at a motionless puddle and not being able to see your reflection, just the dark depths.

My golden hair is tied back in an elegant bun with curly strands falling around my pale face. Light dazzles on my rings and necklaces and makes my white dress shine. I shouldn't look this beautiful on such a terrible day.

Turning my eyes away, I stare down at the stack of envelopes lying on top of the chair next to me. They are all torn and stained with coffee or water. Ink is smeared across the paper, showing the torture they had to go through to get to me.

I blink rapidly, trying to hold back the tears that I feel coming. Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me?

"Zelda," Impa's familiar and soft voice sounds quietly from behind me. I don't move, just continue to stare at his messy handwriting scribbled across the ruined envelopes. "You shouldn't do this to yourself," she whispers to me as she comes forward and places a hand gently on my shoulder.

"I'm forced to do this," I reply in an empty and lifeless voice, "two weeks ago it was my eighteenth birthday and today is my deadline. If I don't get married today then I'll never be able to be queen."

"I know, Zelda," she replies with sadness in her voice, "I was referring to the letters. You have to move on."

"I will never be able to move on, I will never be able to forget him," I answer in the same, miserable tone with my voice shaking slightly, "Everyday I am with this man I do not love I will think of him. And every time I open my eyes to another day I will remember how I am alone in this world without him."

I could go on but by now sobs are breaking through me and I need to stop to control myself again. Impa is quiet as she watches me breathe deeply and blink my tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda," she whispers as she struggles to keep her voice from shaking, "for him and for you, but it is time for you to go."

At these words a small sob knocks down my defense and I hunch over in my chair, cradling my head in my hands as I vigorously shake my it back and forth, "No, no, no…" I mumble to myself, "please no…"

I feel Impa gently nudge my arm as she helps me stand up. My dress falls around me and the silk suddenly doesn't feel as smooth as it once did. My clothes act as chains binding me to what I have to do. And as I take the flowers in my hands and hear the music start up, I know that, in less than an hour, my dreams will be destroyed and I'll be bound to my new, hopeless life.

I'm about to exit my room when I remember the most important part of my attire: the necklace.

I hold it up in my hands, the silver feeling so light and carefree in my palm. The green jewel glistens in the daylight and its beauty sends another tear falling down my face. I am not allowed to wear the necklace, due to traditions, so I wrap it around the steams of my flowers instead. I don't mind not wearing it, because now I will be able to hold the last piece of him in my hand at all times.

Knowing I can't wait any longer, I force my legs, which now feel like they are made out of lead, to carry me to the doors of the grand hall. I hear the music change into the classic song and the massive doors begin to be heaved open. I pull my veil down, trying to hide the tears as my hands start to grow numb. The flowers barely remain in my hands as the maidens stride down the isle with such cheerfulness and glee; it makes me feel out of place.

It is as if each person is a second ticking away on my life. And as the last person in front of me leaves, I feel my breath coming short and my heart pounding in my chest. The music sounds like dull whispers of the dead and the people's faces all seem to be blurred away.

My feet slowly place one in front of the other as I finally start my own walk down the lane. The people all rise in my presence and face me with different looks from each of them. Some give me smiles and others give me haunted expressions. Everybody knows of my torment and pain that I had to feel. He had been my fiancé and we were going to get married after the war, but battle had called to him and he was forced to go. I wish I could have stopped him that day, that I didn't let him tell me everything was going to be all right; because when the news came of his death during the fight, my heart shattered. It shattered into a thousand little pieces and I instantly knew that nobody could ever patch them up again.

I peer past my teary eyes, past the faces, and past my veil to see that man standing so proudly by the alter. His long brown hair is slicked back and his dark eyes watch me intently as he impatiently waits for me to join him up there. The music starts to slow down as I reach the first step of the carpeted stairs and stop. Tears stream down my face and misery swallows up my entire being. My hands clutch tighter onto the flowers so hard that the necklace – the only thing I have left of him besides those letters – digs into my hand.

It is as if the jewel gives me strength, and, even though my heart is screaming at me to turn around and run, I force my foot to rise from the ground and step on that staircase. From there I continue up the steps with my dress dragging on the ground and weighing me down.

The preacher's words ring in my ears but I do not hear them. I stare into the man's eyes but I do not see them. The only thing I can hear is the slow beating of my heart and the heaviness of my breathing. The only thing I can see is the dying sunlight seeping through the glass windows as the sun begins to set.

Why did you have to leave me, Link? I loved you more than anything in the world and somebody decided to take you away from me. We were going to get married, to rule side by side as we overcame our challenges! Why did you have to go! Please, goddesses, please…tell me this is just a dream.

But as the words "I do" fall from my mouth and the new ring slides onto my finger, I know that what I am feeling is real. Upon realizing this, my heart is like a giant stone and the necklace is as cold and lifeless as ever.

This can't be happening to me.

This is just a dream.

_Author's Note:_

_I was running the other day when the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood played on my iPod. I'm not that big of a Carrie Underwood fan but I decided to listen to it and I'm glad I did! This story is based off of that song with my own personal twists. The last two lines are from the song, along with the title._

_This is my second song fic one-shot in a row! I guess that is where I get most inspiration._

_I never tried to base a whole story on angst so please let me know how I did. And even if I stink, the concept is still heartbreaking. Poor, poor Link and Zelda._

_Thanks,_

_~~Wave~~_


End file.
